


Felix

by Frechi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hurt, Pain, a little bit of swearing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi
Summary: What will you do when someone dear disappears?





	Felix

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> https://twitter.com/apric0tfield/status/1247582918467129344?s=19
> 
> The artist:  
> https://twitter.com/apric0tfield?s=09  
> @apric0tfield
> 
> Also a thank you to the whole Nintendo team that worked on this wonderful game.
> 
> Please do not use my content for anything!

"I FOUND HIM!" A distant voice yelled.  
"FELIX GO GET DAD!"

Felix....  
Felix....  
The beautiful word sounded so familiar, so homely and comforting.  
Felix...yes, there was something belonging to this word. But Sylvain was too tired. To remember it would cost energy. Energy his body needed to keep him alive.

"Shit-" the voice cursed, "Sylvain HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME"

Yes, he heared him, not very well but this frantic voice was dully resounding in his ears. It was just that he couldn't answer.  
But did he even want to answer?  
After all, he was supposed to be dead.  
So why should he live then?  
He refused to remember. It would mean to give this chance up. This chance to see the one thing he longed for. The picture belonging to this beautiful word, whatever it was, hearing it sound, this desire suddenly welled up inside of him.

God knows how long they kept him here, god knows what they did to him, his body covered with wounds, his skin sliced open, cuts were everywhere, his clothes barely hanging on him.  
Why did it always happen to him?

Glenn blocked the door while he yelled a Felix to go get their dad. He did it on purpose. Because after all he knew how his brother suffered from all the loss that plastered his way after ruining what he had. Losing him. Then losing him again. And then losing him a third time. They hurt over and over again, Sylvain in the meaningless fights he fought and Felix in the wounds he slowly was covered with. He wouldn't let his brother hurt again, he wouldn't let him see Sylvain in that condition he was in. Instead he sent him away and while the short one ran, he turned around, yelling at the orange headed, coming close and searching for any sign that he hadn't stopped living yet. When he felt the pulse that seemed to be giving up and the breathing that was suffocating him, he felt a short relieve. But it died as quickly as Felix came back, their father and his subordinates with him. Glenn's reaction was fast, when he shot up with their steps, catching his brother before he could enter the room. He tried his best to cover his view but when they got him out of this room, Felix saw.  
Everything.  
He froze up, his breath stopping. His heart missed its beats. Suffocating. Choking. Strangling him. Hands of pain wrapped itself around his throat and pressed his pipe shut. They were everywhere, a thousand stabs in his body. A throbbing pain, pulsating with no pulse. When he saw the orangette so hurt and messed up, this state of his......wasn't he always taller than Felix?  
But now in this brokenness, Sylvain was so, so small.

His perception was low. His head was cloaked in a waft of veil. It was black. Black like the chamber he was kept in. No ray to ever blind him. Even when these people came, their hands grabbing him tight, he feared them, he dreaded them, but he couldn't fight back. When they took him out of there, even when the light hit his face, the blackness remained. His eyes rolled in their caves, searching for anything, anything at all in this vast darkness. Desperately until a little light broke through. He fixated on it, not knowing and not feeling how he streched his fingers on his limp arm and hand at it when it dropped in a way that seemed like it wanted to shatter.

"Fe...lix..."

The word rolled from his lips, tormentingly slow, streching it out, thinning it out, dripping heavily on the ground. He didn't even hear himself speak.

The nausea in the dark headed's gorge made him want to puke. His numbly cold fingers grasped at his throat when he dropped to his knees, his brother only barely catching him. Like an illness he began scratching, opening the sensitive skin at his collar. He just wanted it out, he wanted to scratch it out.

Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!

Spiting saliva, gall and gastric acid, he didn't eat today as well, all over his brother's clothes. When suddenly a silent voice called across all the rattling of the knights armors. A voice, breaking while the word faded out. He looked up in horror. But when he saw how his beloved idiot reached out for him with fingers trembling, he shot up.

"You'll be safe," Felix said, his own voice hoarse.  
"You will be safe"

Repeating those words like a broken record, tears slid down his cheeks while he grabbed the orangette's hand, cold like it was frozen to death.

Sylvain's body felt like it was wrapped in cotton, everything so dull. But when the light approached him, he felt how it, once again, broke through. The warmth of someone on his benumbed hand, a voice, chiming like bells, a person shedding beautiful tears for him, this word fell back into his head.

Felix

Suddenly he felt safe. Seeing this dark headed figure....

Felix....

It fit. And he felt like he finally saw what he was longing for. Willingly he opened his mind, letting himself remember, he didn't have to spent his energy to keep himself alive anymore. Slowly shutting his eyes, the memories flooded his closing mind.


End file.
